Ash And Ice
by Beausaur
Summary: This is my story of Toshiro and Rangiku. i Hope you like it it has the Personalities you love as well as a compelling storyline


Ash and Ice

"**Captain! It's time to get up, the captains meeting is about to start, and you can't be late again!" "Rankiku what have I told you about waking me up, it's annoying!" "Well captain that may be but you still very well have to get up." NO Rangiku I will certainly not get up." Fine then I guess you leave me no choice" Rangiku laid on the floor. " Help ive fallen and I can get nup my boobs are crushing me, oh someone please save me im gonna die im helpless." FINE Rangiku I will get up and go….. Are you happy?" No captain I am not happy you have to help me up my boobs are still crushing me." Why don't you go get Izuru to help you? "No captain I want you to help." Very well you helpless fool!" Toshiro proceeded to help Rangiku up. "Now Rankiku I belive you must be going over to the lieutenant meeting as well? Am I correct?" "Yes but I thought id tag along with you captain." "So be it, you are welcome to join me but we must get their fast." "The faster the better eh Toshiro." "You know for women your age you sure are a perky person." " …. And I know you like it captain." "….. Just let's go." Toshiro and Rangiku Flash Steeped over to the meeting.**

** "All rise for the Captains meeting." Bellowed head captain Yamamoto. The captains proceeded to rise. I have called you all here today to address a issue we have recently discovered. Captain Mayuri will you please tell the congregation what we have uncovered. "Very well captain. We are sorry to inform you but there is a spy among us, it might be a captain it might be a Lieutenant or a normal soul reaper but we must all be on guard. "Mayuri! What are you suggesting we do? How did this happen?" Shouted Captain Soi-Fon "We have top of the line security so how could an imposter ever infiltrate our forces?" "Well captain Soi-Fon we don't have all the details quite yet but my squad is working day and night to find out who this perpetrator is as for what we will do we will go into full war time efforts you all have been granted permission also to use you Zanpakto and carry them at all times." Addressed Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "All right them now it's a party now we can get serious and kick some Ryoka ass." Said captain Zaraki. Toshiro stood there the whole time as feeling as the whole world was crashing down. A million thoughts raced through Toshiros head; who is this person? What do they want? Why have they come here? And how long have they been here? Mean while the Lieutenants meetin was starting. **

** " Hewwo soul reapers! I have called you all here to talk about this infiltration of the soul society. Tere is an intrwuder amoung us…. Heheheh but is ok we will kick their butts." Said Lieutenant Yachiru "Nemu, would you like to talk please?" Yes bubble gum I shall address this as I am Lieutenant of Research and Development; Squad 12. Captain Mayuri has recently discovered an imposter among our ranks, we don't know who but we will know within the next couple of days." Addressed Nemu. Rangiku felt sick to her stomach. As thoughts bantered through her head she tuned out the rest of the meeting. **

"**So any ways that wraps up the meeting. Bye byes evevyone, and don t forget to attend my party RANGIKU!" Said Yachiru. " Wha….. What I didn't hear you Yachiru." The whole lieutenant committee stared at hear in disbelief. Rangiku did you seriously tune out the whole meeting! Said Yachiru *Angry Face* " Yes Lieutenant Kusagishi I did. My deepest apologies Lieutenant for my behavior. "dumb bitch" muttered Nanao. " I heard that Nanao," addressed Matsumoto. *Evil Glare* "Ummmmm Meeting Adjourned" every one proceeded to leave the building. " Hey Rangiku, want to come have a Sake party later? Asked Izuru " Hell yes Izuru, see you later." Um ok bye Rangiku see you later then." Rangiku rushed out of the door and Found Nanao. " You Fucking bitch how dare you pull that shit in front of the committee." Shouted Rangiku. "hahaha you think your tuff shit cause you got big boobs don't you. Well your nothing but a dumb loser whos a slut and a whore. " Ugh ive had it with you Nanao at least I have a Zanpakto release. ROAR HIENEKO!" Rangiku drew her blade and it swirled in to a cloud of ash. Nanao was now scared she knew not to realese her zanpakto here, now was not the right time." A white flash appeared. " RANGIKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BRINGING A SWORD OUT ON YOUR ALLY." Shouted captain Toshiro. Nanao go home now and tell no one of what has occurred here today." Yes captain Toshiro." Said Nanao. Nanao fled the scene. Toshiro turned to face Rangiku." As for you my, we need to talk." **


End file.
